One of methods mainly used for a modeling apparatus is an optical modeling method, for example. The optical modeling method is a method in which, by partially selectively irradiating a light-curable resin with laser light, a desired portion of the resin is cured and drawn for forming a modeled object. The optical modeling method includes a method called regulated liquid level method. In the regulated liquid level method, the liquid level of the light-curable resin is regulated by, for example, a flat glass surface and drawing is performed by laser light being focused on an interface between the liquid level and the glass surface via the glass.
A modeling apparatus described in Patent Document 1 includes, for example, a cylindrical drum. A slit region long in one direction is formed between a drum and a modeling stage. In this slit region, a light curable material is irradiated with light. It is called one-dimensional regulated liquid level method. With this, the cured layer of the material can be cleanly peeled off from the drum (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-40757